Haruhi, Interrupted
by LadyWitchita
Summary: Haruhi goes to the twins house to play a game, or they will blow her secret! TwinsxHaruhi first fic. You may criticize it does help one's mind help the story. Enjoy!
1. Confessing

Haruhi, Interrupted

Chapter 1:Daydreaming

Haruhi walked into the Host Club a little early, and as always tried tidying up anything she could. She never stopped cleaning, it was like a hobby to her; even though she hated it, she didn't want Kyouya adding another ten thousand yen to her debt that she owed for a broken vase. _Damn rich people _Haruhi thought, _why did I have to break that stupid vase? Yet, being in this Host Club isn't that bad I guess. There are a lot of interesting things I learn about this club. Hm, wait, WHAT AM I THINKING? Gosh, I really I don't know, am I falling for this club? I don't know, I mean Hikaru and Kaoru are kind of cute, and they do make me laugh and- ugh, why am I even thinking about this? _Haruhi rubbed her temples as she continued to stare off into space pondering about the Hitachiin Twins. _I wonder how Hikaru kisses. Hm, knowing him it's a little rough, yet hungry but passionate, and Kaoru- _Haruhi was interrupted by two voices in unison.

"Hey Haruhi." The twins smirked.

Haruhi was in shock when she realized the twins were standing there, and what she was just thinking about. "Uh, hey!" She scratched the back of her neck and had a guilty look upon her face, it was quite easy to see in her big, brown, gleaming eyes.

"Hm Haruhi-

"Are you hiding-

IN UNISON: "Something?" The twins gave a devilish smile and moved closer to Haruhi, extremely close to her and asked again.

"Uh, no why would you think that? Hehe? I wasn't doing anything, move, I gotta change." She quickly pushed the twins out of the way and ran to the dressing room, and sat on the floor mumbling to herself.

"Hey Kaoru, you thinking what I'm thinking?" He looked his twin in the eye and smirked.

"Of course Hikaru, shall we?" Kaoru holds out his and waits.

"Let's." Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hand and they ran to the dressing room.

Haruhi was in the dressing room and was still mumbling to herself, and pondering the twins gorgeous eyes. Haruhi didn't realize that the twins were eavesdropping on her conversation by herself and she said some things out loud she didn't mean to. "Why do I keep thinking about the twins? I don't understand? Do I love them? All I can think about is their golden cat-like eyes, their soft, red hair. All I wanna do is run my fingers through their hair, they are so amazing. Ugh, why am I thinking out loud? I better get back to the Host Club, I just wanna go home, with them, maybe. I don't even know if they except me 'that' way yet. *sigh* Whatever." Haruhi stands up and opens the curtain from the dressing room and saw the twins standing there blushing. "Uh! Hikaru, Kaoru? How long have you been there!" Haruhi was red in the face considering she just confessed her love to herself. Yet, the twins were of course listening in. She was blood red in the face, she was so angry but she could never stay mad at them. They were so amazing to her.

"We're sorry Haruhi-

"We just couldn't-

IN UNISON: "Help ourselves."

"We heard what you said-

"So, wanna come home-

IN UNISON: "With us?" The twins grinned and waited for a response.

"HOW CAN YOU GUYS JUST LISTEN ON MY OWN CONVERSATIONS? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO! ALSO NO, I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU I THINK YOU SHOULD APOL- Haruhi was interrupted by the twins when they grabbed both of her arms and dragged her to their limo that awaited them.

"Hey Kaoru? You wanna play a game when we get home?"

"Oh yeah, now that we have our _toy _we can have all sorts of fun."

Chapter 2: The Kidnapping

Kaoru had never been so perverted before, not like his brother Hikaru. Yet this time, he couldn't help himself. They threw Haruhi into the limo and then scooted in next to her, Hikaru on her left and Kaoru on the right. They were holding her down because they were afraid she would actually jump out of the speeding limo just to get away. Then Kaoru realized about the Host Club and called in sick for all three of them.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

_Kyouya on Phone:_ _"This is Kyouya."_

"Hey Kyouya *fake cough* Hikaru and I are sick and we accidentally got Haruhi sick too, so we can't come to the club today."

"_Well, alright but I'm adding another one thousand yen to her debt."_

"Oh come on Kyouya! She's sick! Can't you cut her a break?" *fake cough*

"_Alright, I'll let Tamaki know, oh, and is she staying at your place?"_

"Yes. She said she doesn't wanna get her father sick but hey, DON'T LET TAMAKI KNOW! HE'LL COME LOOKING FOR HER!"

"_Alright, humph, just don't do anything stupid, because don't forget. I know, you're not sick." _Kyouya laughs.

"How did you know!"

"_Bye."_

" Uh, bye."

"Alright, did you get it covered?" Hikaru looked at his twin.

"Yeah but he knows we aren't sick, and he said don't do anything stupid."

"What? How did he know!" Hikaru was in shock.

"I don't know, he just said bye."

"He creeps me out."

"Yeah same." Haruhi started squirming trying to say something, so Hikaru lifted his hand away from her mouth.

"You know, you guys can let go of me, I'm not gonna try and jump out of the limo to get away." Haruhi smiled and the twins just couldn't resist her sweet smile. So, they let her go. She stretched from being held down, and her chest rose and the twins couldn't help but stare. They blushed and looked away simultaneously. She finished stretching and yawned. She didn't get much sleep last night, and even though the Hitachiian Mansion was a short ride away, she accidentally fell asleep on Hikaru's shoulder and her hand on Kaoru's thigh.

The twins were whispering quietly to each other when they pulled in the driveway of the huge mansion. "She's so pretty when she sleeps." Kaoru said quietly.

"Yeah, should we wake her? We are here ya know."

"No, we can carry her to our bedroom, I guess she's gonna sleep her tonight, will you call her dad? And I'll take her to our room, 'kay?" Hikaru nodded and they softly took Haruhi into the house and then Kaoru quietly took them to their room. While Hikaru called Ranka, Haruhi's father.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

_Ranka on the phone: "Hello?" _Her father said in a sing-song voice.

"Hey Ranka, it's Hikaru." He said cheerfully, he didn't want to make her father mad.

"_Oh, hello dear! How are you?"_

"I'm great, I was just wondering if Haruhi could stay at our place tonight, she's so tired and we don't have school tomorrow considering it's Friday today, and we could spend some time together. Is she allowed?"

"_Is that idiot Tamaki going to be there?" _Ranka sounded annoyed.

"No, of course not, never."

"_Then of course! I trust you two! But, I just want to remind you, if you hurt my daughter in any way, I will come looking for you. Got it?"_

"Yes sir."

"_Okay, then! Tell Haruhi I love her! Goodbye!"_

"Will do." Hikaru hung up the phone and walked up to his room to see Kaoru laying on the king bed next to Haruhi sleeping. He decided to join them, but he wasn't tired but he didn't mind just sitting there. All that mattered was that he was next to Haruhi. A little later Kaoru woke up, and sat up and looked at his brother.

"She's so beautiful." Kaoru says quietly.

"Yeah. I love her so much." Hikaru pushed back some of Haruhi's hair from her face.

"Me too." Haruhi was shifting in her sleep and started to sleep talk.

"_Hikaru, Kaoru… ah." _Haruhi shifted and hugged Hikaru in her sleep.

Hikaru gasped quietly. Then he looked at Kaoru. "She's dreaming about us."

"She's so cute. I wonder what she is dreaming about."

"Yeah." Hikaru pondered on what he thought she was dreaming about, and then he looked down and saw her still clung to him. She didn't move for another hour.

**Haruhi's Dream:**

Haruhi was awake in the Hitachiian Mansion, and she walked into the twins room. She sat on the bed. The twins walked in silently and shut the door, and Kaoru locked it. Hikaru attacked Haruhi in a hug on the bed. He was on top of her, lightly. She sat up to lean on the headboard of the bed but was grabbed by the hips and was tugged into Karou's lap. Then Hikaru crawled up to her, and kissed her on the cheek. Kaoru though, didn't even think. He just started kissing Haruhi's slender, pale neck softly, and then Hikaru touched his lips to Haruhi's. Hikaru's kiss was hungry, but passionate. Kaoru, nibbled on Haruhi's neck, which caused a moan to slip from her mouth. Hikaru, waiting for access gained entrance and explored her mouth with his tongue. Their tongues danced in Haruhi's mouth for a while until she pulled away for a breath. Hikaru started kissing her shoulders down into the middle of her neck. "Hikaru, Kaoru…ah." She fell over on the other side of the king bed. Hikaru was on her left holding her hand, and Kaoru on the right stroking her hair. She fell asleep clung to Hikaru. "We love you Haruhi." As the dream became a faint white, she says "I love you too!"

**End of Dream**

*GASP* Haruhi sat up and rubbed her eyes, and she was panting. She looked around the room, and saw a huge room filled with expensive furniture. "Where am I?"

The twins spoke in perfect unison. "At our house." The twins smirked and laid their heads on there hands.

Haruhi turned around. "What? What did you two do to me?" Haruhi demanded.

The twins still in perfect unison. "Nothing, you were sleeping. Oh and by the way you are staying here tonight. Your father said so."

"What? My father? No way, I think I'll go home guys I've had a rough day and I-

"No, you're not allowed. You have to stay here. Plus, you don't want us to tell the Host Club what you said to us today right?" The twins grinned.

"HEY YOU'RE THE ONES THAT SPIED ON ME, YOU CAN NEVER LEAVE ANYONE SOME SPACE SO IT'S YOUR FAULT NOT MINE SO STOP BLAMEING ME! OKA-

Haruhi was interrupted by the twins putting their fingers on her lip, and then Haruhi shivered.

"Haruhi calm down, you're forbidden to leave anyway."

"We have the WHOLE household notified not to let you leave."

"Uh! Okay, whatever, but can I have some pajamas to change in?" Haruhi looked annoyed.

IN UNISON: "Sure." They gave Haruhi Kaoru's orange tang top and Hikaru's blue boxers.

Chapter 3: The Game

"Thanks you guys, I'm gonna go change." Haruhi walked towards the bathroom she saw earlier. Then the twins followed. "You guys stop following me, I'm gonna change alone okay?" Haruhi exclaimed, and the twins couldn't upset her so they stepped off and went over to the bed. They decided to slip into their pj's

too. Hikaru just slept in boxers, and same with Kaoru. They slipped under the covers and waited for Haruhi to come back out. Haruhi came out glowing, in the twins eyes. Yet, Haruhi couldn't stop staring at their bodies, they were _so firm_, and _hot_ she thought, she just wanted to touch them, to feel the four muscular arms surrounding her.

"So? Where am I sleeping?" Haruhi asked.

The twins looked deceiving, "You're sleeping in here."

"With us."

"WHAT? No way, I can't. What if you guys are more perverted in bed than in public?" Haruhi yelled.

"Well, Haruhi if that's the way you feel-

"You can sleep outside." The twins snickered. They knew she wouldn't do that, mostly because she knew they would just drag her back into their bed anyway, and also because it was a little chilly outside.

"Fine, just don't do anything that would hurt our friendship and or for that, me. Got it?"

IN UNISON: "Got it." Haruhi, went over to the bed as the twins patted the middle. She sat down but the twins pulled her to their chests.

"HEY! What was that for?"

IN UNISON: " Just wanted you to be more comfortable."

"Uh, whatever." Haruhi stared at the ceiling and started pondering about the twins again. All she could think about was them, even though she was putting on an act, the twins knew that she was a bad liar and they knew that she was just trying to undo what she said earlier at the Host Club.

"Hey Hikaru?"

"Yeah Kaoru?"

"Still wanna play that game?"

"Oh, sure." They smirked and looked at Haruhi who was smiling from her daydream. They shook her.

"What? What?" Haruhi looked annoyed.

"We're gonna play a game, go stand in the middle of the floor."

"No, I don't wanna please? Can't I just watch?"

IN UNISON: "No. Because you're the most important part." The twins pushed Haruhi off the bed and into the middle of their room, and Kaoru got a blindfold. Hikaru tied it around Haruhi's eyes.

"Hey! What gives? Aren't you gonna turn the lights of or something? Is this really necessary?"

"Ooh, great-

"Idea Haruhi."

Hikaru turned off the lights and then announced the game. "This is the ' New Which one is Hikaru Game!'"

"New rules." Kaoru says.

"First: Haruhi, you have to touch us and we may touch you if we please.

"Second: You can't take off your blindfold."

IN UNISON: "Third: You can't ask us which one is Hikaru, and if you do, it's a penalty and we will have to punish you." The twins snickered again.

Haruhi was nervous and she blushed. "O-okay."

"Let's play!" The twins said. First, Haruhi was pushed into one corner of the room, and muscular hand grabbed her tiny waist, pushing her closer to him. Haruhi gasped, and decided to have a little fun with it. She smirked and decided to be a devil of her own. First, Haruhi felt the twins chest, and then she slid her hands up and down his masculine figure, feeling his abs, going all the way up to his face. Still confused, she moved closer and started kissing his neck, and nibbling all the way down to his shoulder.

"Hm, I'm still confused. Haha" Haruhi giggled. She decided to kiss him on the lips, and then she realized who it was, but she didn't say, she acted dumb so she could have some time with Kaoru on the other side. "Well, I don't know, maybe I should go over to the other twin." She kissed Hikaru one more time before he slipped out a moan, and then she moved and tried to guide herself over to the other twin. She kept stumbling and then another pair of muscular arms grabbed her and moved her quickly close to him. She did the same thing to Kaoru, getting a moan from him also. So, she stopped. "Well, I know now. The one I'm near now is Kaoru, and the other is Hikaru. She took off the blindfold and went to turn the lights on, but the twins stopped her.

"Wait Haruhi, not ah-

"You're wrong." The twins laughed evilly.

"And now-

"For you're penalty."

"Not ah. I am not wrong." Haruhi insisted and walked towards the bed with each of the twins hand in hers. "Here's how I can tell. Hikaru, although he may be sweet sometimes, his kisses are more demanding, and hungry, but passionate. Kaoru, on the other hand his kisses are hungry but not as much as Hikaru, his are more passionate and not as rough but more intense and powerful with such a soft touch.

"Wait, so-

"Who was better?" The twins went to turn the lights on and Haruhi was just sitting there. She patted the bed, and the twins scurried over.

"I can't decide, but I thought you were both amazing." She smiled and went to lay down, but Hikaru picked her head up and pulled her by the hips close to him, and Kaoru sitting in front starting to kiss her. It's like Haruhi's dream was coming true, and it was, literally. It's like they knew what she was dreaming, they did exactly everything she dreamed! When they slowed down, everything was supposed to grow to a faint white, but this wasn't a dream, this was real. True. Love.

Chapter 4: The Real Dream

"We love you Haruhi." The twins said, and then started kissing her again very passionately.

"I-I love you too." Haruhi smiled and just couldn't help that her dream of love was finally coming true. In the morning Haruhi woke up in the middle of the twins cuddling her, she sat up but they pulled her back down close to them and kissed her on the cheek again, and again. They were lying there in silence. Until Haruhi broke it. "Hey guys?"

IN UNISON: "Yeah?" They said as Hikaru was stroking her hair and Kaoru running his fingertips down her thigh up to her shoulders.

"If I did guess incorrectly, which I would never have, what would be the penalty?" The twins were silent for a minute, thinking.

IN UNISON: "We don't know, I guess we would just do the same thing really. Except then, we would have to play again." The twins grinned as Haruhi smiled.

"Really? Wow. Ha!"

IN UNISON: "Hey, don't laugh at us, we didn't even think you would go this far, but instead of us teasing you, you teased us so it worked out plenty." They both kissed Haruhi on the cheek again. "We love you Haruhi."

"I love you too guys." They were still so tired and beat, they just went back to sleep, and the twins were happy. They were the happiest they could have ever been, because, they had Haruhi in their arms.


	2. Too much of a tease

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. If I did, I would marry the twins and then make a new series of this show. Now, doesn't this tell you something? It should because I do not own Ouran Highschool Host club and I never will. Which makes me sad.

The morning crept and the sun was shining. The giant clock struck twelve and made Haruhi awake with a slight, sleepy smile upon her face, but then she sat up and gasped in a panic. "Oh, my god! I'm going to be late for school! Oh no! This will not be good for me! Oh my god, oh my- Haruhi was interrupted when she was pulled down into the twins' bed for a kiss. Hikaru decided to speak first.

"Haruhi, it's Saturday."

"Calm down, it's okay." Kaoru spoke quietly. His voice always sounded so soft and relaxing, and Hikaru's hungry as ever. She liked the way the twins had taking a liking to her since the beginning of school, and she liked it that she was the only one that was close to them. She felt special indeed.

"Oh, I didn't realize. Hehe." They loved it when Haruhi giggled. It made the twins smile.

"So what do you wanna do to day?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, actually, I want to go swimming." Hikaru had a devilish smirk on his face.

"Uh, nah you guys know I'm not into swimming and stuff. Maybe we shoul- wait, Hikaru? Why do you have that look on your face?"

"Hey Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yeah." The twins both had grins on their faces nine miles wide and they looked at Haruhi with their cat like eyes, and they both grabbed her arms and pushed her into a closet.

"Hey! You guys? What are you doing?"

"We're going swimming."

"Here, Kaoru handed Haruhi a bright, rainbow colored bikini. Put this on."

"What? No! You guys know I don't want to do th- Haruhi was interrupted by the twins snapping their fingers and calling in to women maids to help her. They had to use force but Haruhi eventually came out with a towel wrapped around her and her face blushing in embarrassment. The twins just stared. They were so amazed about how beautiful she look. Her chocolate brown eyes gleaming in the sun, and her shiny hair swaying in the light breeze.

"You look beautiful Haruhi." Kaoru said.

"Took the words from my mouth Kaoru." Hikaru stated. Haruhi just walked over to a beach chair and sat down with her towel still wrapped around her, and she stared at the glistening water but every thirty seconds she would advert her eyes over to the two shirtless, gorgeous looking teens in the water. She wanted to swim but she did not do bathing suits. Especially bikinis.

"Come on Haruhi!"

"Come swimming with us!" Kaoru smiled.

"No." Haruhi still had a blush plastered across her face. She was pissed at them but she was to embarrassed to actually let the towel go. Her hands were sweating from clenching the towel so tightly. Hikaru stepped out of the pool after whispering something to Kaoru, they had smirks, of course and Hikaru was walking over to Haruhi.

"Haruhi! Come swimming with us, or we will force you."

"No. I'm already mad at you for making me wear this ridiculous bikini." She darted her eyes to the now mobile Hikaru walking towards her eagerly.

"Okay then, I guess I will force you." Hikaru ran up to Haruhi and scooped her up newlyweds style and brought her over to the deep end of the pool while Kaoru swam over quickly.

"Hikaru stop I am serious don't even- Hikaru ripped her towel off and threw her in the pool with a big splash as he jumped in after her. Haruhi came up gasping for breath as she opened her eyes and saw the twins beside her staring at her.

"We didn't know-

"You could hold your breath-

IN UNISON: "So long." The twins grew a wide smile as Haruhi, still panting was trying to reply.

"Why did you do that? I would've gone swimming, maybe if I didn't have to wear this ridiculous bathing suit." Haruhi still was panting but it slowed, as the twins swam closer to her. She didn't breathe at all.

"But you look so beautiful." Kaoru smiled. This was a sweet smile, and not a devilish, perverted smirk that he usually does. Hikaru did the same.

"Yeah, Hikaru pushed back some of Haruhi's hair behind her ear as she blushed again. Don't you want to look beautiful?"

"Personally I don't think I am all that beautiful, I mean people do think I am a guy 99.9% of the time so- Haruhi was stopped when the twins put their fingers to her lips and kissed her neck on both sides simultaneously.

"Well, you're beautiful to us, in our eyes."

"And the whole club has fallen for you as well. We'd just happen to fall for you first, and to kiss you first. So-

IN UNISON: "We win." The twins smirked as they kissed her neck again, and she let a moan slip from her mouth, not being able to control herself. She decided to play a game. To make up for the other one they made her do. She swam over to the shallow section, looking back at the twins half way giving her most seductive look she do and the twins stared for a second and then followed her. Haruhi finally reached the shallow end, and decided to undo a little of her bikini in the front showing a little cleavage, of course turning the twins on, when they felt a tightness in their shorts. They looked blankly at each other, thinking that it was just to easy but, they went for it anyway.

Haruhi made a moaning noise as they sun warmed her exposed skin, and the twins swam over franticly and went to grab her and make out with her passionately but instead she opened her eyes and walked towards the twins and she ran her fingers all over their body, exploring it. She moved both her hands down to the rim of their shorts and started tugging. They twins were obviously aroused and just wanted to ravish her, but she just would not do. She was teasing, and she did a damn well good job of it.

Hikaru tried to kiss her but she put her finger on his mouth to stop him, and she got out of the pool. She stopped and turned her back towards them and she decided to fix her bathing suit, and she walked over to the other half of the pool and looked once again very seductively at the twins and she dove in. The water splashed as the twins stood in the pool, astonished that they knew she was toying with them. Haruhi came up out of the water and shook her wet hair. She looked at the twins and smiled. She swam over to them and kissed them both. "Oh you guys, did you really think I would leave you out to dry?"

IN UNISION: "Yes. You haunt us with your beauty. We think you're beautiful."

"Aw, thanks guys!" She kissed them both and got out of the pool. The twins followed Haruhi to their room as used the towel to dry her hair, and dry her slender body. Hikaru and Kaoru still had the tightness in their shorts, which was obvious. They still wanted to ravish her. She turned around and spoke with sexiness in voice. "I'll be right back." On her way out, she slapped both of the twins' asses and left a little chuckle.

Haruhi was still planning to tease, but just for a little. She went to the two women maids that dressed her before and she was asking them questions. "Hey, can you guys get me an outfit that's short, a dress, and black?"

The maids always spoke in unison which made Haruhi feel weird. She didn't mind though, not anymore. "Of course Miss Fujioka." The maid zoomed away and came back with a short, black dress, with shimmer, and it flowed. No, frills yet it was still sexy. She replied with a thank you and she went to change. Haruhi changed into the black dress, and black knee-high socks and walked out of the fancy bathroom. She headed back up the stairs to the twins room. She walked in, and sat down on the bed, but then she decided to lay down under the covers with her head laying on the satin pillows. They twins walked out of the bathroom, in their boxers rubbing their private area.

"Man Kaoru, she sure does know how to tease."

"Yeah, I thought I was gonna break my new swim shorts." Then they saw Haruhi on their bed with a thin straps showing on her shoulders, and the tightness just came back. The twins blushed and decided to sit on their couch.

"Well, I am quite tired. Is it alright if I sleep here? Or should I go home?" Haruhi said, the twins looked at each other.

IN UNISON: "Sure." The twins shrugged their shoulders. Haruhi patted the bed, letting the twins know she wanted some comfort, so they decided to go lay in their bed with her. She cuddled with both of them, as they kissed her forehead. Haruhi fell asleep right away. The twins did just sit there for a little bit, but then they dozed off as well, dreaming happily about Haruhi. Then they awoke…


	3. Night Swimming

Haruhi awoke with the moon shining brightly through the long curtains in the twins mansion. She sat up and rubbed her head. Her voice was all groggily as she groaned. "Oh, my head hurts." Haruhi noticed that the twins were still asleep and she shifted softly out of the bed. She ran quickly to the bathroom, and shut the door quietly. She was panting lightly. She still couldn't believe of how good of a tease she was. She was smiling at herself in the mirror messing with her hair. She wanted to look a little good when she got out of bed. She opened the bathroom door quietly, and she poked her head out. She saw that the twins had left the bed. She walked out and heard a gasp from behind their closet door. Hikaru couldn't hold it in, he thought Haruhi looked so hot, the twins didn't know that she was wearing 'that'! They were so surprised, but they liked it, a lot.

Kaoru was whispering to Hikaru, "Hikaru shut up! She'll hear us."

"I can't help it Kaoru! She looks so hot, and beautiful!" Haruhi stopped and the twins held their breath. Haruhi knew they were they, so she kept walking. Haruhi had a huge smirk on her face. She decided to go swimming, but to tease as she decided how she was going to undress. She turned and grabbed the rainbow swim suit that she didn't really mind anymore, and fiddled with the strings until she untied them. Haruhi still had a smirk as she knew the twins were watching her, so she didn't show any of the private, private units of her body, just her backside and obviously her legs. She undid the top part of her dress, and pulled it down exposing half of her back. She heard another gasp and smiled again. Then she grabbed the bathing suit top and tied it around herself, and then she turned around closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as she walked over to the couch with her body half exposed with a bathing suit top on. She went to grab the bottoms. Haruhi walked over back to the bed, as she probably knew the twins had that tightness in their pants again. Once again she smirked. She just stepped into the bottoms of the suit and pulled them up and then stripped down the whole dress. The twins looked at each other, that means that when they were laying with her she had no underwear on. That made the tightness grow even bigger.

She draped the dress over the couch and she grabbed a towel and went out to the pool. Haruhi draped her towel on the back of her beach chair, and she walked over to the deep end of the pool. Hikaru and Kaoru, still very excited, slipped into their swim suits. They quietly crept out to their pool to find Haruhi testing the water with her foot. Haruhi looked around and tightened her swim suit, or so it had appeared, she had really loosened her swim suit, knowing what would happen. Hikaru couldn't help it anymore, and he walked out slowly as he watched Haruhi dive into their pool. Kaoru followed behind and the twins both walked to the edge of the pool, Haruhi popped up gasping for air, and looked at the twins with a seductive look in her chocolate eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Uh-uh, uh, uh, uh, uh- Kaoru covered Hikaru's mouth.

"Uh, uh, n-no. Actually we were up before you." Kaoru gasped and Hikaru covered his mouth. They were standing there with dumb looks plastered on their faces, as they covered each other's mouths. The twins legs were shaking, and they were still silent.

"Oh, so you were watching me." Haruhi put her finger up to her chin. "Hmph, I had a feeling that you two were awake watching me, but I didn't mind, hence I didn't show so much skin." Haruhi swam over to the shallow end and walked out of the pool dripping wet. She walked over to the twins and she touched both of their faces. "I thought you might like that little show. But, I didn't think it would quite work, since I'm not very good at teasing and all." Haruhi ran her fingers down the twins' chins and down their exposing chests. She was satisfied that the twins were enjoying her, as she amused them with her teasing antics. The twins were shivering as she ran her hand finally down to the tightness in their pants. "Oh, excited aren't we? Haha." Haruhi's sweet laugh made the twins smile under each others hands, as their eyes followed Haruhi back to the pool. The twins loved night swimming, except they will like it ever more now that they had Haruhi at their house. In a bikini. Teasing them. This. Was. Heaven. Haruhi turned around and made a hand motion telling them to join her and the twins followed. Haruhi moved over to the deep end of the pool and jumped in once more, this time though, when she came up her bathing suit top was gone. The twins blushed at the sight of Haruhi topless. The twins both heard a slight rip in their crotch area and they looked down. They were going to rip their pants if Haruhi didn't stop teasing. "Oh no, I must of lost my top, oh damn. I have to look for it, hold on." Haruhi was holding her breasts in one and she swam down to the bottom of to pool with her other hand. She found her swim suit top, and came back up to the surface for air. "Hey, I found it."

"G-g-g-g-ood." Kaoru stuttered.

"Y-y-y-yeah." Hikaru also stuttered. Haruhi walked out of the pool still holding her breasts, and she walked over to the twins.

"Hey help me put this on. Please?"

"Uh yeah, sure thing. Kaoru, help me out here." They both attended to the girl's need and they were blushing the whole way, as halfway Haruhi giggled when she said they were tickling her when they were tying the strings together. She turned around and kissed them both as she was tormenting them with her hands again, as she led them over to the deep end, and when they least expected it she jumped in bringing the twins with her. They all came up for air, and Haruhi was smiling.

"Oh, I just love night swimming." Haruhi smiled.

IN UNISON: "Yeah same here." The twins smiled as well. The night was going well, until Haruhi decided to get out of the pool. The twins followed, as they were planning a game for her.


	4. The Twins Revenge

**A/N: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. I wish I did, but I don't this is just for your amusement. If you try to sue me, you will get nothing but lots of time wasted from your life.**

Hikaru and Kaoru were whispering to each other as Haruhi got changed in their bathroom. "What do you think we should do Kaoru? I mean, she made me rip my favorite bathing suit a little. I like my clothes! I don't want them to rip every time she talks to us."

"I know, I know, same here. Well maybe we can trick her into dressing up into a tight leather police outfit with a whip!"

"Um, no Kaoru. I didn't know you were so perverted! My twin has finally come out of his shell!" Kaoru pushed Hikaru lightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Hikaru."

"Well, I don't have any ideas maybe we can- Hikaru was interrupted when Haruhi opened the door, wearing a blue dress that came down to her knees, and it had an interesting design oh the top part. Hikaru and Kaoru smiled evilly and they zoomed into the bathroom with their clothes. Haruhi didn't even have time to speak. She just saw them run into their bathroom. Haruhi shrugged her shoulders, and walked over to their couch, and sat. Haruhi crossed her legs, and waited for the twins to return.

"What are we gonna do Hikaru? I have no ideas!" Kaoru fussed with his bathing suit strings.

"Shh! Don't be so loud she'll here us you dummy!" Hikaru thumped Kaoru's head. Kaoru and Hikaru were now whispering.

"Ow, okay, okay. But I still don't have any ideas what so ever." Hikaru then had a smile nine miles wide and starting whispering into Kaoru's ear. "Oh, wow. That's a good one. Are you sure she won't mind being you know ti-

"Dude, shut up. Let's go."

"Okay." The twins walked out, and they realized they forgot to change, and they had stupid smiles plastered all over their faces.

"Oh, I forgot, I need to uh, check the toilet paper roll! Aha yeah, come one Kaoru!"

"Uh, yeah! Hold on be right back Haruhi!" The twins rushed into the bathroom mumbling on how stupid they were.

"Wow, they forgot to put their clothes on? Oh twins." Haruhi giggled as the twins came out. "Hey guys, how do you forget to put your clothes on?"

"Uh, we were discussing something. Aha." Kaoru was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Haruhi got up and walked over to the twins, and tickled their chins with her hands.

"So? What were you discussing? Hm?"

"I-I-I ca-n-n-n't tell." Kaoru spoke, very nervously.

"Oh, okay then." Haruhi stop teasing them and walked over to their couch and sat once more, crossing her legs, smiling at the twins. Hikaru whispered into Kaoru's ear.

"Let's play the game now!"

"Okay." Kaoru said out loud.

"Okay what?" Haruhi asked.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, just go stand over there." Hikaru pointed into the middle of their bed.

"Wait, you want me to stand on your bed?"

"Sit, whatever. Just be in the middle of the bed." Haruhi looked puzzled as she went to sit in the middle of the twins bed.

"Okay. Like this?" She was positioned sitting with her legs criss-crossed staring at the twins.

"Yes, perfect." Hikaru smirked and turned his head to Kaoru who just nodded.

"Alright Haruhi, we are going to play a game."

"What! Wait you guys- Haruhi was interrupted by Hikaru.

"The game is called 'Who can tease Haruhi the best' game."

"Uh, no. I do not want to play."

"Well you are."

"You made us rip our favorite swim suits."

"So now it's our turn for the teasing game."

"Huh, fine. Whatever, but I swear if you try to- Haruhi was interrupted by Hikaru putting his finger on her lips. Her soft lips. He wanted to taste her, but he had to refrain because of the game.

"Shh, I think you should be quiet for the rest of the game." Haruhi was mumbling as Hikaru traced his hand down her side. Haruhi gasp a couple of times.

"Oh Hikaru, don't cheat. We have to tell her the rules." Kaoru smiled.

"Oh, of course Kaoru."

"There is only one rule."

IN UNISON: "Don't move."

"Wait, that's it?" Haruhi spoke with another puzzled look on her face.

"Yes, whatever we do you cannot move. That means anything Haruhi."

"Oh and for the win, which ever name Haruhi says first, they get to choose what the prize is, and no complaining Haruhi."

"Uh-uh okay." Haruhi had a scared look on her face.

"Alright! Let's begin!" Hikaru clapped his hands. Kaoru went behind Haruhi and took her hands behind her and Kaoru kissed her neck, all the way down to her arms. Hikaru, being in the front. Was kissing Haruhi's other side of her neck, and a moan slipped. The twins both smiled as they were still kissing Haruhi. Hikaru was moving his hand up and down on Haruhi's side. Kaoru was moving his hand on one of Haruhi's thighs. Hikaru, moved his hand into the inner side of Haruhi's thigh. They repeated this action over and over, until Haruhi just couldn't take it anymore. "Bo-o-o-oth of yo-o-ou s-t-t-top!" The twins stopped and smirked at each other.

"Oh! We have a winner!" Kaoru said.

"Yes, indeed we do Kaoru."

IN UNSION: "We win." Haruhi gasped as she covered her mouth. Even she knew it was too late.

"So, uh, what are you guys gonna do?" Haruhi looked nervously and she tried to squirm off the bed, but the twins pulled her back into their chests. The twins would kiss her after every other word they spoke.

"We have already picked the prize."

"Yeah, we think you're going to love it."

"What are you guys gonna do?" Haruhi was defiantly nervous now. She had been teasing the twins for the whole weekend, and now the twins had a surprise prize for her.

"The prize is, that you have to tell the boss that we seduced you, and you liked it." Haruhi gasped.

"What? No! He'll kill you two! And probably me!"

"No he won't."

"Yeah we promise." Haruhi realized that she had not talked to her father since Friday.

"Oh my god! My dad! He's gonna kill me if I don't go home! Sorry guys, bye!" Haruhi kissed the twins quickly, and jumped off the bed, grabbed her own clothes and ran out of the house. _Oh man, I hope my dad doesn't get too mad. Haruhi though as she was racing home. _

"_Hey Kaoru?"_

"_Yeah Hikaru?"_

"_Tomorrow is going to be amazing."_

"_Yeah, I bet." The twins smiled and went to shut out the light, and go to bed. School is tomorrow in fact._


	5. Telling Tamaki

Haruhi raced home and quickly put the key in the hole and walked through her front door. Her father was still up watching TV. "Uh, dad?" Ranka wasn't angry at all, in fact he was talking in his sing-song voice.

"Oh Haruhi! Hello, welcome home! How was the twins mansion? Was it big?"

"Uh, dad? How did you know where I was?"

"Oh well the twins called me on Friday and told me you were spending the night for the weekend, actually, they said that they would take you to school. Why are you home?"

"Oh, they didn't tell me, and I completely forgot, and I rushed home."

"Oh that's okay Haruhi. Well you better get to bed, you do have school tomorrow!"

"Night dad." _Oh yeah, school. Where I have to tell Tamaki that the twins seduced me. And I liked it. I did like it, but that's a private thing, I do not want to tell anyone, especially Tamaki. He'll just scream and hug me super tight and then scream at the twins that they've de-flowered his 'daughter'. Ugh, oh well, I have to do it. But, I have to say, I won't really mind giving the twins another surprise of my own. This will teach them to not mess with me. It's like a love/torture relationship here, and I am so content. _Haruhi walked quietly to her room, rummaging through her own thoughts, and stripping off her clothes, and slipping into her pj's.

The sun arose and shined brightly though Haruhi's window, then a loud beeping ruined the morning peace. Haruhi's alarm was going crazy, and she popped out of bed, and went to get ready for school_. _As Haruhi was getting ready, she was pondering her thoughts more and more. _Wow, I am really gonna have to tell Tamaki about my personal life? That is ridiculous, but I have to, or Hikaru AND Kaoru will spill my secret to the whole school. Then everyone except the Host Club will think I am gay, and then I will have to have this gay triangle with the twins, so Kyouya can make more money for our damn club. But, I have the perfect tease for the twins this weekend, or maybe tonight, I'll ask dad after school. Actually, I think I'll just ask him now maybe he'll- _Haruhi's thoughts were interrupted by a ringing doorbell, she asked if her dad could go answer it, and he happily agreed. There at the door were the twins standing side by side. Haruhi, unknowing who was at the door just walked out in her tank top and her black short, short shorts. "Hey dad who is it?" Haruhi opened her eyes and gasped and ran into her room and shut the door quick, she was hyperventilating. Meanwhile the twins' eyes might as well just have popped out of their skull, and their tongues hanging out, just like in the cartoons. They were starting to feel a tightness in their pants and quickly moved the conversation so they could go talk to Haruhi.

"Uh hey Ranka, we were wondering-

"If we could walk Haruhi to school." Ranka, always in her sing-song voice, responded happily.

"Oh sure! Just be careful! Oh, and can she stay at your place tonight? I have to work late."

"Oh, sure!" The conversation ended and the walked toward Haruhi's room. They opened the door and Haruhi was standing there putting on her shirt, so that means of course, they saw her bra.

"Hey! You guys? Ever hear of knocking?" Haruhi smirked.

"Sorry! We'll leave." Hikaru was about to close the door, when Haruhi pulled the twins in.

"No, it's okay. I am sorry." Haruhi smiled and shut the door, as the twins sat on her bed.

"That's okay. We are the ones that walked in on you anyway." Kaoru said. Haruhi walked over to her bed, with her shirt a little un-buttoned, so you could see her bra. Haruhi ran her fingers down all the way to the twins crotch.

"Oh that's okay." Haruhi was using her hands to tease again.

"Uh." That is all the twins could say, their tightness was coming back, and they didn't want to rip their school pants.

"Oh, getting excited I see? Haha." Haruhi giggled, and ran her fingers up and down the twins body, until they couldn't take it anymore and attacked her. Hikaru was kissing Haruhi's neck while Kaoru pressed his hungry lips to Haruhi's. Right when they laid her down on her bed, getting more into it, she sat up. "Not ah, we have school and we are going to be late, and plus, I don't want to ruin your surprise!" Haruhi smirked and got up off the bed, and finished getting ready. The twins' faces were hurt, they wanted to finished but they knew that they did have school, and Tamaki would kill them if they were late. All three of them rushed out of the house, Haruhi completely forgot to ask her dad if she could spend the night at the twins tonight, he would most likely say no, considering it's a school night.

The classes through the day were most likely boring, the twins staring at Haruhi as she tapped her pencil, which made them anxious for the day to be over. Until it was Host Club time, and the final bell rang, the twins stood in front of Haruhi's desk and waited for everyone to leave. Haruhi looked up, finally stopped tapping her pencil and spoke with a smile.

"Hi."

"Hello, we were wonderin'-

"If you could tell us-

IN UNSION: "Our surprise." The twins gave a devilish smile and waited for a reply. Haruhi stood and tickled their chins with her hands.

"Nope, you'll see the next time I spend the night at your house."

"Oh good! Then we get to see tonight!" Hikaru cheered.

"Wait, I have to ask my dad okay? It is a school night." Haruhi crossed her arms and noticed that the twins excitement didn't disappear.

"Well your dad asked us to take you in for the night. He is working late after all." Haruhi looked surprised but glad.

"Oh, well in that case I gotta get it ready, later. See you at the Host Club." Haruhi walked past the twins and they inhaled deeply, smelling her scent that was so sweet. Haruhi looked backed one more time in the doorway with her books. She smiled seductively and waved, she winked and walked off to the Host Club.

"Wow, she's so hot." Kaoru just grunted in agreement. Then the twins walked off to the Host Club. Haruhi walked into the Host Club with everybody there. Silent Mori watching happily has Hunny ate cake, holding Usa-Chan. _Huh, I remember when I first saw that bunny. Oh, how I thought he was so cute. _Haruhi though. She always tried to read Mori, but couldn't. He was to strait-faced. Then she saw Kyouya. _That damn bastard, always adding to my debt and then smiling, after he adds. But, I can't really hate him. He's not that bad, I guess._ Haruhi still was pondering. Then she saw Tamaki heading for her, with his arms spread, ready for a hug. She got prepared.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled as he attacked her with a big bear hug.

"Hey dad." Haruhi's voice was emotion-less. She had done this a thousand times as she was hugged half to death. Then the twins walked in. They said something that offended Tamaki, and the chasing had already started. It was a normal day in the Host Club. Haruhi hosted a couple of guests, and then cleaned up a bit as the Host Club was closing. Haruhi walked near the twins.

"Psst, Haruhi come here." Hikaru whispered.

"What?"

"Go tell him now." Haruhi sighed and looked at Tamaki who was talking to Kyouya who was punching in some numbers into his calculator.

"Do I have to now? Everything is peaceful right now."

"Yeah, that's why we want you to go do it. Now." Kaoru whispered.

"Okay." Haruhi sighed again and walked over to Tamaki. "Hey Tamaki? Can I talk to you for a second?" Haruhi was scratching the back of her neck and acting all nervous.

"Oh sure Haruhi what is it?" Tamaki stepped away from Kyouya.

"Uh, this isn't really easy to tell. But I gotta tell someone, and I trust you. -_Bullcrap_- Uh, the twins, uh they uh seduced me, and uh and uh I l-l-liked it." Haruhi was stuttering. She turned back and the twins had a camera, ready to videotape and take pictures of Tamaki's reactions. Haruhi turned back and she was blushing.

"Oh." Tamaki just stood there, pondering, until he finally came to a conclusion.

"Uh, Tamaki?" Haruhi put her finger up and watched Tamaki.

**A/N: Alright, took me like all night, and mostly because I am busy, and I have a birthday next week! Yay! Anyway, what do you think will happen? I don't know! Just gonna have to wait till next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! Good night. Err, I mean good morning. I stayed up all night XD.**


	6. Host Club

"Uh Tamaki?" Haruhi stood there and watched him just sit there with a blank face. Haruhi heard snap shots being taken and she turned back to the twins and gave them a glare. The twins stopped after that. Tamaki stood there for a few seconds. Then he fainted. "Oh! Tamaki! Are you okay?"

"Whoa! The boss fainted!" Hikaru said as he walked over to him. As he crouched down to see Tamaki laying on the floor unconscious, he smacked Haruhi's butt. Haruhi fell over on to Tamaki. "Ow, hey Hikaru! Keep your hands to yourself!" She turned and glared once more, as the twins were laughing. Tamaki then woke up, a couple of minutes later.

"Whoa, where I am I? Oh yeah! YOU TWO SHADY TWINS DE-FLOWERED MY DAUGHTER! I'LL GET YOU!" Tamaki sat up and started running for the twins as fast as he could. Faster than any of the other times, he was serious about this. They destroyed the Host Club. Knocking over chairs and tables, and breaking tea sets.

"Um, Haruhi?" Kyouya said, as he was typing on his computer.

"Yes Kyouya?" Haruhi sighed knowing he would add to her debt.

"I'm adding another one thousand yen or more, to pay for the damages of the Host Club." Kyouya smiled and pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Okay." Haruhi looked down in disappointment and sighed again. She knew that would happen. _Damn rich bastards, why did they have to find out my secret?_ Haruhi was grumbling to herself as she continued thinking.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki came racing towards her and attacked her in the biggest bear hug he had ever given.

"Sempi! I can't breathe!" As her muzzled voice spoke. Tamaki stopped hugging her and just went to go sit on the couch. You could tell he was disappointed. Haruhi just looked around the room, and saw the twins all beat up under a tea table. She walked over to them and they were groaning in pain. "Are you guys okay?" Haruhi bent down to look under the tea table.

"Ugh, yeah we're fine. We're never making you do that ever again."

"Yeah, we're sorry Haruhi." Kaoru grunted in pain as he got up and offered a hand to Hikaru.

"That's okay, even though you kinda deserved it. Haha." Haruhi giggled and got another smack on the butt, by Kaoru this time. "Ow, I was just kidding."

"Haha very funny." Kaoru said sarcastically. Haruhi giggled again and the twins smiled. They loved Haruhi's smile, it made them smile.

"So, uh, Haruhi will we ever get to see our surprise tonight?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh yeah, I have that all set up for you. But, you're gonna have to wait! Sorry." Haruhi tickled their chins again, which made the twins shiver. Haruhi walked off as the twins stared at her ass, and she turned knowing they were staring and they instantly looked away blushing. Kaoru and Hikaru limped to a couch and sat down.

"Hey Kaoru?"

"Yeah Hikaru?" Kaoru turned to Hikaru.

"What do you think our surprise? Like a tease or something?"

"Nah, well tease maybe. But if you're thinking strip tease, no way. Haruhi would never do that."

"Well, she kinda already did that though Kaoru, remember Sunday night?"

"Oh, how could I forget! But she didn't know we were there."

"Oh come on, she totally knew! You saw he take small glances at us. And we could hardly keep our mouths shut from gasping, how could she not know we were there? We were so loud." Kaoru put his finger to his chin.

"Oh, yeah. I remember we we're both gasping, because she was so hot!"

"Oh yeah, that was so hot. I wish she would do it again."

"Yeah same here." Haruhi walked passed the twins and winked at them as they blushed once more. Haruhi went and sat by Tamaki who was sitting on a couch with his head down.

"Sempi? Are you okay?" Haruhi sat down, and rubbed Tamaki's back.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Really? You don't seem fine." Haruhi looked at Tamaki with her chocolate eyes, that he couldn't resist, and he looked up at her.

"Well, I am disappointed."

"Why?"

"Because, they shady twins de-flowered you. My daughter." Tamaki let a tear slip from his violet eyes.

"Oh, silly. They didn't do that. I would never let them do that! Come on Sempi."

"Oh, really?" Tamaki got a glow in his eyes, and he arose from the couch.

"Yeah silly! Haha." Haruhi laughed. Then Tamaki just gave another bear hug once more.

"OH MY GOODNESS HARUHI, YOU ARE SO CUTE WHEN YOU LAUGH, SUPER DOOPER AMAZINGLY CUTE! OH YOU'RE SO CUTE YOU ARE, YOU ARE!" Tamaki kept saying more things that Haruhi couldn't understand, but she embraced the hug, as she knew he was back to his old self.

The twins limo was waiting in the parking lot, as the twins dragged Haruhi with them and shoved her into the limo. "You guys! I can walk ya know!" Haruhi raised her voice a little.

IN UNISON: "Yeah, but we wanted to know. What our surprise was! So? What is it?" The twins smiled big, hoping that Haruhi would tell them.

"Not ah, not telling until tonight!" Haruhi moved her finger back in forth in a motion. The twins sighed and got extremely close to Haruhi.

"Well, maybe-

"You will tell us-

IN UNISON: "Now." They were about to tease her when Haruhi stopped and put her hand up.

"No, you guys. Please wait, I don't want to ruin it for you." Haruhi looked at them with puppy eyes, and the twins stopped. They never, ever would want to disappoint Haruhi. The limo pulled into the Hitachiin Mansion, and the trio got out. The twins grabbed Haruhi and ran with her into their room. "Hey! I can still walk ya know!" They were now in the twins room. Haruhi always wondered how they ran so fast.

"Yeah, but we didn't want to wait." "What's our surprise."

"Not yet! Later okay?" The twins sighed again with their head down.

IN UNISON: "Okay."

"Well, you'll know, time flies. Let's go swimming." Haruhi grabbed the twins' arms when they stopped.

"Wait, what about our homework? I mean we finished ours in the Host Club, but what about you?"

"Oh, same here! I finished it in class though."

"Oh, okay then. Let's go swimming." Hikaru said.

"Yay!" Haruhi grabbed the twins' arms again and they went to go get changed.

**A/N: Okay! Done! I was drawing on my new tablet that I got for my birthday, and I lost track of time. Haha, anyway, my computer is acting up, so if I don't post for a couple of days, it's because of my computer. But, I will always try to post one a day! It's not that bad. But I will fix it. I hope you guys liked it! And once again, thanks for all the reviews!**


	7. The Surprise, and Interruption

Haruhi made a huge splash as she entered the twins pool. The twins just smiled again and again, they were so happy, and they would be even happier if they knew what their surprise was. They swam over to Haruhi and each grabbed her shoulder. "Hey Haruhi?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi started to shiver at the twins touch.

"Uh yeah Kaoru?" Haruhi's shiver was uncontrollable.

"What's our surprise?" Hikaru asked. "Oh, Haruhi why are you shaking?" Hikaru moved his and from Haruhi's shoulder and tickled her backside, Haruhi squirmed.

"No, not yet!" Haruhi turned around and looked at the twins with a seductive smile once more, "I want this surprise to be perfect for you. Maybe after we get out of the pool you can have it okay?" Haruhi moved her hands across the twins chiseled chests. They were so firm, and Haruhi loved being held in between them. It made her feel safe. Haruhi swam to the shallow end, and climbed out of the pool grabbing her towel and dry off. _Wow, my skin is very light, maybe I should tan. Or, I think I'll just lay here for a couple of minutes torturing the twins. Yeah, that sounds about right! _Haruhi thought of torturing the twins once more before their surprise. So she did. Haruhi laid down on the pool chair and stretched her legs out and then made some sort of twisting motion, so her chest was showing a little and her legs. She put the towel over her stomach. She was laying there as the twins just stood in the water drooling then finally after a minute Kaoru gathered his words to create a sentence other than just mumble jumble.

"Hi-Hikaru?" Kaoru gulped.

"Y-y-yeah?"

"Haruhi is r-r-rea-ally hot."

"U-h-h yeah. S-s-so? Do you wanna g-g-o and you know- Kaoru gulped again.

"Uh yeah. Let's go." The twins walked out of the pool shaking heavily in their legs, they were showing it. They couldn't control it either. Haruhi opened her eyes when the sun was being blocked, she smiled.

"Oh? Hello, do you guys want you're surprise now?" The twins jumped up and down and smiled happily, they were thinking about it all day.

IN UNISON: "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" The twins were still jumping.

"Ugh, okay, okay. You're getting water all over me, stop jumping. I'll be right back, just go up to your room and change."

"O-o-okay!" Hikaru said and grabbed Kaoru and they ran up to their room.

_Meanwhile Haruhi in a spare bathroom, with a bag~_

_Wow, those provocative dance classes dad made me take when I was twelve are really going to pay off! Sometimes I wonder if dad knows my future, oh well I just hope I won't have to stay in this stupid outfit long, I hate it, and these heels hurt. But, I am doing it for the twins, because I know they will probably pass out.~_

"Hey, Hikaru? What do you think Haruhi will do?"

"I don't know, but I do hear footsteps. I think she's coming." Haruhi suddenly walked in wearing a very short (up to the middle of the thigh) dress, with black lace all over, and fish nets, and of course high heels. She hated them, but she really liked to tease the twins, and they always were trying her to get her in heels and she wouldn't allow it. "Uh Haruhi? YOU'RE WEARING HEELS! OH MY GOD!" Hikaru and Kaoru freaked. They go up to kiss her but she put her hand up.

"Nope, not after your surprise." She moved the twins over to their bed, and then randomly music started playing. It was E.T by Katy Perry. Haruhi moved back and started to dance provocatively. As, the chorus of the song started in, Haruhi walked over to the bed and started to kiss Hikaru, then Kaoru, but then right as they tried to grab them she slapped their hands away and went back to dancing. She danced for the whole song, and all the twins did was drool. They loved her in that outfit, those shoes, everything! They couldn't contain the tightness in their pants and it just burst. It was showing, but they didn't care anymore, they couldn't hide how sexy Haruhi was or could be. She walked over towards the end of the song and ran her hands down their pants, they twins shivered and she giggled. Since she couldn't sing, she decided to use her body instead, and it worked. The twins fell over when the song was over, and Haruhi just stood there for about two minutes until she finally spoke. "Well, if you guys are done, I am going to change. My feet are killing me." The twins rushed over to her and grabbed her quickly before she could leave. "Ah! Hey! I want to change, let go!" The twins shook their heads.

"You look so sexy, why would you want to change?"

"Because, my feet are killing me and I think I am allergic to this lace, my legs are starting to itch. Plus, I only did this for you guys, for making me tell Sempi our secret."

"Well, you aren't leaving." Kaoru pulled Haruhi closer and kissed her cheek and Haruhi smiled.

"Yeah, you aren't. You are staying here." Haruhi just gave in and cuddled with the twins.

"Fine, but only for a little. This itch is bothering me." The twins gave a devilish smirk and stood up, and took a photo of Haruhi with their phones. "HEY! THIS IS PRIVATE!"

"Oh boy- Hikaru said.

"Wait till Tono sees this!" The twins ran out of the room.

"No! Please, ugh I'm gonna kill you guys!" Haruhi jumped off the bed and ran after the twins. When she finally got to the front door, the WHOLE Host Club was there, even Tono. Haruhi just gasped and then she realized the twins standing at the door smirking. Now, she would have to explain why she was dressed partially like a slut, why she was at the twins house, take a horrible bear hug from Tono, talk to Kyouya about dating the twins. But, she decided to deal with that later since she ran after the twins instead. This time, Haruhi was truly, interrupted.

**A/N: I am done! Not continuing, I think. Anyway, HARUHI IS WAAAAAAY OOC I think. And if you have never heard the song E.T by Katy Perry… Go listen to it on you tube. I couldn't find any other good song and I havent slept in two days! But I wrote it for you guys ^v^ so yeah, REVIEW! And once more thanks again for all the reviews and taking time out of your day to read my story. Thank you and good night. Err morning WHATEVER! My head is all messed up, turns out, sleep is a VERY good thing. Lol, bye 3**

**Disclaimer: I will NEVER own Ouran, and if I magically do someday (which I wont) I will…! I have no idea since I will never own it. Which makes me sad. Oh well, thanks to the creators though! **


End file.
